WIND
by YaMAshIta.HarUO
Summary: Sasuke cinta ma sakura,tp ga berani bilang..dia coba bikin puisi,berhasil ga ya? My first fanfiction SasuSaku. . .R&R!
1. Sasuke decision

**WIND**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

1st Act : Sasuke

Other : All Naruto Character

* * *

Aku termenung menghadap ke jendela kamarku…

Memandang hujan yang tak kunjung reda…

Sembari tanganku memegang kertas putih dengan tinta hitam,

Berisikan syair yang kubuat hanya untuknya seorang…

"Sasuke…Sedang apa kau ?!!," tiba-tiba partnerku yang bodoh ini memegang bahuku dari belakang. Segera saja aku mengambil kertas berisikan syair itu…

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa,bodoh?," sahutku sambil melihat matanya…

"Biar kutebak…pasti kau sedang memikirkan hidupmu yang suram dan menyedihkan ini…Ya kan???," Wajahnya seakan aku memang sedang melakukan hal itu.

"Dasar bodoh..!! Sudahlah lebih baik kau keluar Naruto.. ehm..tidak,lebih baik aku yang keluar!!!," Aku beranjak membuka pintu… Perasaanku lega ketika berada di luar… Aku bingung harus kemana,akhirnya aku hanya berjalan mengelilingi koridor yang berada di lantai 4 asrama ini… Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon jendela… dan membaca syair itu kembali…

_Andai renge* bersemi dua kali…_

_Ada satu perasaan yang kunyatakan padamu…_

_Mungkin hanyalah segelumit luka dalam hatiku…_

_Kau bagai putri yang terlelap…_

_Ingin seseorang untuk membangunkanmu…_

_Menghangatkan hatimu yang beku…_

_Angin berhembus..menggerakan hatimu yang rapuh…_

_Jangan menangis..karena aku ada disini untukmu…_

_Kimi o ai shiteru Haruno Sakura…_

"Mungkin ini basa mewakili perasaanku pada Sakura…," ucapku dalam hati…

"Sasuke...sedang apa kau disini..?," suara lembut itu menyapaku… Sakura…

* * *

yeah...akhirnya selesai juga...chapter 1...tar ku lanJutin lagi....


	2. New student

**Author note : Hai..hai..hai..maaph banget kalu chapter 1 kemaren rada ancur, deskripsinya juga kurang ya..maaph sekali lagi,maklum, fanfic pertama,terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran yang membantu**,**saia janji mau bikin lebih baik dari kemaren, pokoknya terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih pujian-pujan dan ngasih semangat buat update, o ya soal yang nanya arti renge itu apa,artinya tuh teratai, saia inget kata-kata itu gara-gara perkataan Rock Lee pas ujian chunin itu lo.. **

**Disclaimer : (Chapter 1 kemaren lupa..) tentu aja punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : (Chapter 1 kemaren juga lupa..) OOC banget.. AU donk..tempatnya saya yang ngarang**

**Penjelasan : Jadi, seluruh tokoh naruto disini jadi murid SMA yang sekolah di Konoha International High School,di sini siswanya tinggal di asrama, dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan ninja..ok?

* * *

**

Sakura tepat berada di belakangku..

"Eh..tidak…aku sedang merasa bosan saja Sakura…" sahutku tanpa memandang wajahnya… Aku paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh memandang wajah Sakura yang lembut itu…

"Ah..kau ini…Sasuke..ini kan waktunya makan siang… Ayo kita bersama-sama pergi ke ruang makan…" Sakura memegang tanganku..bermaksud untuk mengajakku pergi bersamanya…

"Baiklah.., ayo…," aku lalu berjalan bersama Sakura…gadis yang ada di hatiku itu…

Sepanjang jalan…kami hanya diam… tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun…Sampai Sakura yang duluan berbicara padaku…

"Sasuke…kenapa kau ini pendiam sekali…?," Sakura memandang wajahku…

"A..aku tidak tahu…," sahutku gugup…

"Padahal kau ini tampan loh, Sasuke…" Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu…

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab hal itu..kami sudah sampai di ruang makan… Seluruh penghuni asrama ada di tempat itu…

"Sakura…Sasuke…disini..!!!," Naruto memanggil kami untuk bergabung bersamanya dan Kakashi…guru pembimbing kami…

Kami pun beranjak kesana…Disebelah meja kami ada Tim Asuma dan Tim Guy…Sementara tim-tim yang lain sudah sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalian lama sekali sih…Perutku sudah lapar sekali nih…," Naruto berbicara sambil melotot…membuatku semakin sebal melihat tingkahnya…

" Sudahlah…Cepat…kalian mau pesan apa…," Guru Kakashi berbicara sambil tetap membaca buku favoritnya...yang menurut isu, isinya porno..

Kami pun memesan makanan dan memulai acara makan siang itu…

"Setelah ini..akan ada latihan untuk kalian…" Guru Kakashi berbicara dengan gayanya yang khas…gaya tidak tahu diri tepatnya…

"Baiklah,aku siap untuk latihan!!!!," Naruto berisik sekali kalau bicara…membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian…

"Berisik bodoh…," sahutku kesal karenanya…

Kami pun latihan beladiri, di sekolah ini, ekstrakulikuler beladiri wajib diikuti setiap siswa, tapi dibagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang dan 1 guru pembimbing, sialnya aku sekelompok lagi dengan Naruto tapi syukurlah aku bisa sekelompok dengan Sakura

* * *

Setelah kami latihan sampai pukul 5 sore…kami lalu menuju kamar kami masing-masing… Yah, tentu saja aku sekamar dengan Naruto…dan juga Rock Lee, Neji, Dan Kiba…rata-rata semua orang itu berisik…Hanya Neji yang pendiam…aku lebih suka orang yang seperti itu…tidak banyak bicara seperti Naruto, Rock Lee, dan Kiba…Apalagi…si Kiba itu selalu membawa anjing kemana-mana…Aku tak tahan kalau setiap malam anjing itu melolong terus… Apalagi baunya yang aneh..huh…

Ketika aku dan Naruto masuk, Rock Lee, Neji dan Kiba sudah ada. Neji sedang asyik menekan tombol Notebooknya di atas ranjangnya, kamar kami luas, setiap anak mendapat sebuah ranjang, lemari, dan meja belajar..tapi kalau kamar mandi, tentu saja kami harus berbagi..kamarnya didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih..Naruto dan Rock Lee pernah protes karena hal bilang, warnanya tidak cerah..kalu aku sih lebih baik seperti ini..

Naruto langsung menuju teman berisiknya..sementara aku langsung menuju meja belajar..mempersiapkan buku pelajaran besok, lebih baik sekarang sebelum aku lupa kan..lalu aku melihat handphoneku, terlihat tulisan '1 message received ' kubuka, ternyata dari Itachi, kakakku, yah seperti biasa dia mewakili orangtuaku yang super sibuk itu untuk menanyakan kabarku, aku langsung membalas pesan itu..

" Hoi Sasuke..sini..jangan diam saja disitu..," Naruto melambaikan tangannya, cih siapa sudi bergabung dengan kelompok berisik itu..

" Tidak, aku mau mandi.." Aku menolak ajakan itu, Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan sia-sia-saja-aku-mengajakmu-tadi..

" Apa ?," aku menatap Naruto lagi, cih, rupanya mereka sedang bermain ludo, aku bersyukur sekali tidak bergabung tadi..

" Dasar laki-laki feminin !! jam segini saja sudah mandi !!," teriak Naruto..kesabaranku sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi..aku banci apa..aku langsung mendekatinya dan..

BLEEETAK !!!

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras..

" Dasar bodoh!!!! " Aku teriak di dekat telinganya..Naruto memegangi kepalanya sekaligus semuanya tersenyum geli, hanya Nejio yang melihat kami dengan tatapan dasar-anak-kecil, inilah yang tak kusuka dari Neji, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi..huh lelah sekali..aku menenangkan diri di kamar mandi..

Setelah mandi ( A/N : gak perlu diceritain mandinya kan ? ) aku langsung berganti baju, kulihat neji masih sibuk dengan Notebooknya, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya hampir setiap hari itu, sementara para kelompok berisik itu sekarang sedang sibuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu, membuat telingaku panas saja. Aku menghampiri mereka.

" Hei telingaku panas gara-gara kalian menyanyi tahu.." Aku duduk di dekat mereka, kami duduk di tengah kamar, tepatnya duduk di lantai,

" Memangnya kau bisa lebih baik dari kami ? " Kiba angkat bicara..

" Huh..mau pembuktian ? " Aku mengambil gitar yang dipegang Rock Lee, jemariku mulai memetik senar gitar..menyanyikan lagu favoritku..Naruto mendengarku dengan seksama. Setelah selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu..kulihat 3 orang itu melongo.

" Apa ? bagaimana menurut kalian..," aku meletakkan gitarnya.

" Kau hebat Sasuke !!! tak kusangka suaramu yang menyebalkan itu ternyata indah..!!! " Naruto histeris, yah..mungkin sudah anugrah, suaraku memang indah sih..

" memang indah..kuakui itu.." Kiba melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengangguk-ngangguk..

" Kau hebat !! " Rock Lee menangkat jempolanya, dia tersenyum..meski maksudnya pujian..tetap saja aku merasa sebal melihat tingkahnya.

Tok..tok..tok terdengar pintu kamar kami diketuk..aku bergegas membukanya

Ternyata Sakura..bagaimana ini..

TO BE CONTINUED ke Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai..bagi yang mau ngasih saran silahkan review ya..ditungguTapi jangan di FLAME ya..di chapter 1 kemaren ada yang ngasih koment rada gak enak..**

**Di chapter 3 mau ada OC, yang punya saran buat nama OCnya, kirim lewat review  
**


End file.
